Rowan Walsh
Rowan Walsh is a main character and protagonist of Magical Girls. She is the civilian identity of the Black Elementalist Guardian. Background Season One Rowan worked as Kennedy's assistant. She sat in on Alexander Marqui's practice runway show, watching her sister walk. When he began to insult the other models, Rowan attempted to stand up for them but this backfired when he kicked both her and Kennedy out of the show. Kennedy told Rowan that she'd almost had a drug relapse because of the stress from the show, prompting Rowan to ask her sister to consider taking a break for at least a day. Later the twins watched as lights fell from the sky and investigated, then being chosen by the crystals - Rowan, darkness, and Kennedy, light. The pair were pulled into an alternate dimension where they met Aasim, transformed, and defeated the Bat. After Aasim filled them in on what happened, the twins decided to fight with the other Guardian's and joined Aasim to save the crystals that had already been stolen by Rajani, Oculos, and Serpens. She and Kennedy joined forces and dealt a great deal of damage to Oculos and retrieved the stolen crystals, returning them to the girls. Rowan doesn't trust Natalie, viewing her as a threat for being easily brainwashed by evil. She doesn't agree with allowing Natalie to regain her powers. She is the more serious and unemotional twin, not really caring to make friends other than her sister. She is a well-known computer genius with a large social media following. She is known to spend a lot of time working on programs or tinkering away at her tablet, especially in large social settings. Rowan theorized that she could tap into the powers of the crystals, overcharging and outsourcing their energy to trap Hecate and her generals in another dimension. Kennedy, fed up with Rowan's workaholic tendencies, dragged her along to the beach with the others girls. Rowan snuck off to continue working, which annoyed Kennedy. She took Rowan's tablet and sat it down in the sand before shoving her in the ocean, effectively distracting Rowan. The girls didn't notice as Rowan's crystal began to dangerously over charge, unleashing a monster known as a Titan from the crystal. It quickly destroyed Rowan's crystal, severely injuring Kennedy in the process and summoning six other Titans, each from the six other crystals. Rowan's powers had been destroyed and her sister badly injured, she began to blame herself. She is the most mature out of all of the Guardians, going so far as to tell Morgan and Kennedy to grow up when she thought they were joking about their duty to save the world. She appeared as an illusion to Stella in the vortex, being killed by a monster there. In the vortex, she and Kennedy reunited briefly before being attacked by Oculos and the Darkness Titan. Rowan had been blaming herself for the situation they'd all be put in and her Titan seemed to share the same idea that Rowan could change the situation and stop blaming herself. After defeating the Titan, the twins took on Oculos and unlocked their Special Weapons, destroying him once and for all. Guardian of Darkness As Guardian of Darkness of the Magical Girls, also retroactively known as the Black Guardian. Arsenal *Black Elementalist Crystal *Heart Wand *Duskstar Techniques *'Divination Blast': She places her hand over her wand and unleashes a blast of darkness out of her hand. *'Yin Yang Bomb': With Kennedy, the sisters unleash a swirling vortex of light and dark energy that explodes on contact. **'Evolution': A stronger version of the Yin Yang Bomb. *'Twilight Cataclysm': A powerful blast of darkness. Category:Guardian of darkness Category:Magical Girl Category:Hero Category:Protagonist Category:Female Category:Alive Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2